1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a protective apparatus for an electronic device, and more particularly to a protective apparatus for an electronic device which is capable of protecting elements mounted inside and outside of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Thanks to recent remarkable developments in communication and semiconductor technologies, the distribution and use of portable terminals have increased rapidly. Such electronic devices are continuously being miniaturized and improved. In addition to providing general telecommunication, such portable terminals may have various other functions, such as an MP3 function, an image collection function etc. Furthermore, some terminals allow users to play mobile games, arcade games, or the like.
Furthermore, some portable terminals comprise digital cameras equipped with large-sized lenses. Such devices may be equipped with a lens barrel and may include a 4.3-inch display with QHD 960*540 resolution; a 16-M pixel sensing unit having an optical zoom function incorporated in a 1.6 GHz dual core processor; a 8 GB on-board memory; and an external micro SD slot expandable up to 64 GB. These devices may be further provided with a camera shutter button, a zoom button, etc. and may be referred to as a camera phone.
An ordinary camera phone may include a display device on a front side and a lens barrel on the rear side. The display device and the lens are susceptible to external impact since they are formed using a glass material. In addition, the lens barrel, which protrudes from the body of the electronic device, may be scratched by external friction. At present, however, these phones are not provided with adequate protection. Therefore, when the camera phone encounters external impact (e.g., when it is dropped), the external impact may not be properly absorbed or dispersed. As a result, the display device, the lens, or internal parts may be damaged.
In addition, since the rear side of the camera phone includes a relatively heavy lens barrel and the front side of the camera phone has a display screen, the front side and the rear side weigh differently. In addition, camera phones may not be manufactured beyond a predetermined thickness, since they are intended to be portable and easy to carry. As such, conventional camera phones may not be able to overcome the imbalance in weight between its front and rear side.